ruin lords
by Mew Siul
Summary: Summary inside. The first work of what I decided to call the Apotheosis verse. This will get developed over several stories. Salvation War AU
1. Prologue

**This story is an AU to "**_**The Salvation War**_**" story by Sturt Slade, in it Heaven, closed everything and moved Heaven when Humanity conquered Hell, so "**_**Pantheoncide**_**" never happened, "Magic" was also a bit more understood by the demons among a few other things even though it didn't change the outcome of the war.**

**I'll call it **_**The Apotheosis verse**_**.**

**The prologue is very short but other chapters will be longer.**

**Also, please note that unlike the original author, I do not have a connection with the military, nor am I the most knowledgeable about science, I know quite a bit, but not everything and the setting itself has special physics in the first place.**

**Also, this verse ISN'T about the military or Humanity, Fuck Yeah but about humanity's interactions with other species.**

It had been two decades since The Message.

The event that had changed the world and put a before and after in human history.

Humanity had fought Hell itself and won.

Now they were looking to conquer Heaven.

But Heaven had disappeared, gone in search of a more obedient race, as they had said in the message.

And now, we were looking for them.

We have started experimenting with magic, it turned out to be quite similar to Lovecraft's interpretation of the term, physics that hadn't been discovered yet.

We started being able to manipulate a strange and mysterious dark colored energy and are still investigating it.

We made many advances, both in our technology and in demonic one.

One day, we will find them.


	2. Second contact

Humanity was recovering and getting adjusted to the existence of demons when two alien races began to interact with it.

They proved themselves somewhat haughty and arrogant as they too, worshiped God.

However, things didn't come to blows since despite them being jerks, they weren't all bad, the two sides more or less tolerated one another with the aliens even giving humanity a few tips in interdimensional travel.

3 years later, the new interdimensional portal opener was complete.

But during the exploration something went wrong, apparently we meddled into the affairs of some other pantheon, got some god mad at us for some reason…

Either way, the next thing we know, we are being invaded, and it wasn't improvised at all, this was quite obviously planned extensively.

For two nights, one on each side of the planet, a large army invaded us, on the second night, when the world was left in ruin, another message came from the "heavens".

"That is your punishment for invading our territory, you'll never forget it or me, **WILL YOU?!**"

We would indeed never forget, and _we weren't planning on forgiving either_, you know?

But first, we needed to rebuild, clean out the corpses, (both ours and the enemies we fell) and get back our population.

The last one was the easiest because we literally had access to the afterlife.

In the aftermath, The USA lost most of its power literally overnight, due to both the heaviest assault and the incompetent leadership of its reigning president at the time Donald Trump*, allowing countries who the invaders didn't press on as hard, such as Spain, Britain, Mexico, China and Australia to name a few to flourish.

It was still important though.

We slowly started healing the damage and building a combined military force.

Once we got daring enough to risk it again, we started going in the "opposite direction" as last time to avoid the fight for the moment.

The exploration team this time ended up in some kind of city.

One of them approached an old looking beast that had just drooped one of its teeth.

The explorer picked it up, ideas swirling through his head.

Then, raising the tooth, he put it in his silk collar.

Then grabbing his wand, a recent invention that could both use demonic abilities and tap into the Other Side (The name that had been given to the Eldritch Location on the other side of Minos Gate) he put on an illusion disguise as something resembling the creatures there.

When the people noticed him with the big fang and asked him what was up with that, he boasted that he had beaten a mighty beast and taken its tooth as a prize.

Two of them believed and asked him to fight another one of its kind, that was hunting the city's citizens.

The explorer panicked and asked his companions for help, but they said that he made his bed and now he had to lie in it.

As he resigned himself, grabbed his wand as a weapon and marched to the creature's territory he received a surprise from fate.

As he arrived his shadow started getting larger and larger and the beast noticed it, thinking it belonged to some kind of large animal.

The explorer noticed it

'_Dumb animal. Doesn't it realize it's just a shadow_.' He thought.

The animal snapped and ran away in fear.

The natives noticed it and came to congratulate and thank him.

'_Maybe this plan will work._' The explorer thought in glee.

**In case you didn't know, this chapter was inspired by The Rise Of Scourge.**

**I've been having to work at school, so I haven't been able to write, but now that holidays are coming, I should have more time for a while.**

*** Before you comment on it, yes this is a Take That! Towards Trump, but on a pettier note its also one to ****Hentai Police a guy who reviewed Black victory: Legendary rescue solely to insult both it and me with nothing remotely constructive about it. Man, what a S.O.B. he was to me (And I'm sorry to those of you who were born from prostitutes because I just insulted you and your mothers and I apologize for it.)**


End file.
